Estela
by okamichan19
Summary: A Suigetsu, Karin nunca le ha gustado. Por eso se pregunta porque durante tantos años no ha dejado de seguir la estela de su pelo rojo.UA Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto sólo pertenece a Kishimoto-sama y esta historia no tiene ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Rated M por palabras fuertes y algo soeces (soy una malhablada... T_T XD)

Aquí estoy de nuevo! jajajaja XD hacía bastante que no subía nada y la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja en concreto así que espero que no seais muy duros conmigo XD para los que sigan Fragmentos sólo decir que tengo preparado para dentro de poco un nuevo oneshot pero entre las clases y los trabajos es difícil encontrar un momento para escribir =) un besazo a todos! Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A Suigetsu, Karin no le gusta. No, no le gusta para nada.<p>

No le gustaba cuando estaba en primaria y su cabello rojo sobresalía entre el de las demás niñas y provocaba que su vista se desviara, siguiendo su estela (rojo, rojo, rojo. Como la sangre. O como las fresas, para ser menos dramáticos). Entonces él le estiraba del pelo y la hacia rabiar por simple placer.

Tampoco le gustaba cuando tenían 11 años y se pasaba el día chillando para llamar la atención de todo el mundo (¿qué pasa? ¿acaso tus padres no te quieren? Quería decirle. Más tarde (mucho más tarde) descubrió que en realidad así era).

Tampoco le gustaba con 15 años, esa edad en la que los tíos están muy salidos y no podía dejar de mirarle las tetas (no, no le gustaba. En serio) igual que todos los demás de su clase (no es que a él le importara, realmente).

A los 18 tampoco le gustaba demasiado. Es decir, por ahí decían que se había acostado con la mitad de la escuela (la otra mitad eran mujeres) y él no podía evitar meterse con ella (mírame, mírame, mírame estaba gritando, sin darse cuenta) con lo que al final todo acababa en una marea de insultos y es que "_Suigetsu eres un imbécil y así no vas a encontrar novia nunca, gilipollas_". Como si a él le importara...

Pero cuando menos le gustó fue cuando los rumores de que tenía algo con el cretino de Sasuke Uchiha llenaron los pasillos y ella iba por ahí pavoneándose como si fuera alguien importante. No es que a él le importara (que se acostara con Uchiha) pero Sakura-chan estaba llorando y ella era una de esas chicas que piensan en nubes de color rosa con abanicos pintados durante todo el día, que se estudia los libros de memoria (para que no se le olviden las palabras cuando habla con Sasuke) y que grita "_Sasuke-kun_" cuando en realidad está diciendo "_Te-a-mo_". Así que cuando se rió de Sakura, Suigetsu quizás se enfadó un poquito y dijo cosas muy desagradables (no es que él no tuviera razón porque, ¿quién le manda a Karin ser tan zorra?) pero entonces fue Karin la que lloró y él pensó que a lo mejor si que le gustaba un poco (y en realidad si que dolía cuando ella miraba a otros)

Cuando cumplió los 20, Suigetsu ya tenía asumido que eso del amor era una mierda y que el destino es un puta que lo único que hace es complicarte aún más la existencia. Porque, vamos a ver, ¿para que coño se enamora él de una tía tan complicada como Karin? Él solo quería salir de fiesta con sus amigos (ya se lleva mejor con Sasuke que al parecer decidió hacerse un favor a sí mismo y se arrastró por toda la universidad hasta que Sakura le perdonó. Sakura también está aprendiendo algunas artimañas de Karin. Aunque todavía no está seguro de que eso le guste mucho). Y Karin sigue chillando demasiado (consiguiendo a veces sonidos que él está seguro que solo escuchan los delfines), le pega collejas cuando están hablando (le está hablando) y el se queda absorto mirandole el escote y además, coquetea con todo espécimen masculino sólo por diversión y porque "_joder, Suigetsu, deja de hacer el capullo o te voy a dejar por otro tío que me quiera más_". Y él sonríe son esa sonrisa llena de dientes porque, ciertamente (y se morirá antes de aceptarlo ante terceras personas), eso es imposible. Porque por muy complicada que sea Karin, toda su piel sabe a sangre y a fresas (tiene eso algún tipo de sentido? No, no lo cree pero es algo muy poético) y cuando le dijo que sus padres no la querían se puso a llorar y él le acarició el pelo (rojo, rojo, rojo. Como siempre siguiendo su estela) (y _como le cuentes esto a alguien te mataré, imbécil_) y la primera vez que hicieron el amor ella era virgen y empezó a sangrar y Suigetsu realmente pensaba que la había partido en dos y fue él el que se puso a llorar porque a lo mejor Karin no era tan zorra y quizás él le debía una disculpa (y ya no duele tanto cuando ella mira a otros).

Y es imperfectamente perfecto (a todos sus amigos les extraña que el cuerpo de Suigetsu no haya aparecido ya en una cuneta o que Karin no haya denunciado a Suigetsu por maltrato psicológico) pero funciona. Para él. Para ella. Para los dos. Y eso realmente es lo único que importa.


End file.
